In The Midst Of It All
by emotionalwreck11
Summary: Amy is pregnant and Ricky wants to be involved. She let's him, and Ben get's mad when he finds out something.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." I told HIM.

"I love you too." HE said.

I woke up from my dream, frowning. I sighed. Must be the pregnancy, giving me strange dreams. I looked at the alarm clock. 2:00 in the morning. I layed back down. Of course HE wouldn't love me. Even if Ricky is the father of my un-born child, he doesn't love me, he's with that Adrian chick. I still have to tell Ricky I'm pregnant. Somehow the rumor got around school, and I think he already knows. Madison and Lauren, and their fat mouths, must have told someone, or more likely somebody's. Some Best Friend's they are. My phone started to vibrate. Who would be calling at this time? I looked at the number. It was Ricky. I quickly answered it before I could think.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy, it's Ricky, we need to talk, open your window." he said. I looked towards my window, saw Ricky, got up and let him inside.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Wow, way to cut to the chase.

"Yes." I said, not meeting his eyes. I heard him sigh.

"I'm going to be involved." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "If you'll let me." he added.

"Fine, I can use all the help I can get." I told him. "This is awkward, okay, um, I need to go to sleep, got to go to school tomorrow." I told him, because it really was awkward, I was getting weirded out.

"Okay, I'll talk to you at school tommorow, bye." he said climbing out my window. I closed it and went to sleep.

At school I was walking towards my locker when Ricky caught up to me.

"Hey." he greeted me, with a smirk.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Are you going to have a checkup for the pregnancy soon, I was kinda wondering, if maybe, only if you want me to, could I go with you?" he asked. He actually seemed nervous about the question. Ben didn't when he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could I mean it is your baby." I told him.

OKAY I ENDED IT HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE A CLIFF-HANGER. I WANT AT LEAST 1 OR 2 REVIEWS! PLEASE! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS NEW STORY?


	2. Chapter 2

"He can go to a checkup, but I can't?" Ben asked, fuming. I raised my eyebrows. Was he seriously getting upset over this?

"Ben it is his baby, he has a right to go, and besides, I've already told you why you can't go in there, it's going to be awkward enough with RIcky in there, even more awkward if you were in there!" I told him, my voice rising an octave. We were standing in the hallway at school, and people were looking, but I was to mad to care. "I think we need a break." I said. I can not believe I just did that.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I don't care anymore!" he raised his voice, and walked away. I narrowed my eyes. I saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What, I had a fight, I didn't kill anybody!" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. They all went on with everything they were doing, but still throwing glances my way.

"Relationship problems?" a voice I reconginized as Ricky's asked, causing me to jump.

"Yes, he thinks he should go to the checkup, and then he flips out because I say your the dad and he's not!" I told him. Why am I even telling him this?

"Wow, I'm assuming that since you had a fight, Ben isn't your ride home, so, do you need me to take you?" he said. I could tell he was somewhat mad that Ben had done that, but wasn't saying anything about it. I nodded, and it was after school and it was time to leave, so Ricky headed to his car and I followed.

At my house I got out of Ricky's car. "Thanks for the ride home." I told him before shutting the door.

"No problem!" he called, as I walked up the steps leading to my front porch. As he drove away, I smiled , I don't know why, maybe because, honestly I do like Ricky, I just won't admit it. I was still smiling as I shut the front door and went inside.

SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET THAT MANY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND AGAIN 1-2 REVIEWS SO I CAN START WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT, BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO END IT THERE, BECAUSE IF I CONTINUED THIS CHAPTER I WOULD FEEL THAT MY WRITING WOULDN'T BE AT IT'S BEST. BUT TRUST ME AMY WILL BE QUESTIONED BY HER PARENTS AND ASHLEY WHO THIS GUY WAS!

THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING! I CAN ALMOST HEAR ASHLEY'S MONOTONE, AND SARCASTIC VOICE! LOL! AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, AND IF I GET SOME REVIEWS I MIGHT UPLOAD TODAY, I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOUR READING THIS! SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE!


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO I'M NOT GONNA WRITE ABOUT WHEN ASHLEY AND HER PARENTS ASKED WHO THAT GUY WAS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO I'M HOPING THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL STILL BE GOOD**

_When I gotten home my parents and Ashley had questioned who the guy was and why didn't Ben drop me off. Ashley thought it would be helpful to tell them that guy was probaly the baby-daddy and Ben and I broke up. How does she know these things? So I told the long story and I went to my room and fell asleep._

At school I was walking down the hallway when I saw Ricky standing by my locker. I walked over there, trying to act as if I wasn't excited to see him. "Hey." I said casually, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Hey, I was wondering, um, when is your check-up for the, um, pregnancy and if I could still go?" he asked me. He seemed nervous again.

"Not for a few weeks, Ricky, and yes, you can still go." I told him, smiling.

"Okay, hey, I'll carry your books for you." he said taking my books out of my hands. I didn't object for I was to busy blushing. "Where to?" he asked, referring to which class I needed to go to.

"Math." I said, heading in the direction of the classroom.

When we got to math class he handed me my books and smiled. "Thanks." I said, blushing.

"No problem, I'll see you later Amy." he said, as I walked inside the classroom. When he talks to me I get butterflies in my stomach and it's all I can do to speak to him. I've tried to convince myself I don't like him like that, but let's face it I do.

I know that I'm falling for Ricky, no matter how much I don't want to. Maybe this all will work out after all. I hope it will at least.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I heard a voice say. I was suprised when I turned around and saw Ben.

"Uh, hi, Ben." I said. I really didn't want to talk to him right now. "Look, we are over Ben, I'm not taking you back." I told him seriously. In a way I was trying to tell him that was his cue to leave.

"Oh, okay, well I was just apologizing, uh, bye Amy." he said. I saw a heart-broken look on his face, that alone was almost enough for me to take him back. But I didn't, I tried to forget about my encounter as I walked down the hallway to my next class.

**HEY GUYS! 1-3 REVIEWS PLEASE! WAS IT A GOOD STORY? SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW! AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE HOSTAGE, PLEASE READ THE STORY AND TAKE THE POLL! OR IF YOU HAVE READ THE STORY JUST TAKE THE POLL! PLEASE!**


	4. please read this!

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! IN THE REVIEW PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE! SORRY, THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED LIKE I SAID I WOULD, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE TO HAPPEN NEXT!**

**PLEASE, JUST LEAVE A SUGGESTION FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN NEXT, OR THE PLOT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWER WILL BE MENTIONED! FOR EXAMPLE:**

**THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS SUGGESTED BY: SOANDSO, THANKS!**

**PLEASE DO LEAVE A SUGGESTION!**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY!**

_**THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

TURNS OUT, WHAT WAS BOTHERING ME WAS, NO RAMY IN MY STORY! SO TO CONTINUE RICKY AND AMY NEED TO BECOME RAMY! TRUST ME BEN WILL ACT STUPID AND TRY TO GET AMY BACK, BUT TO NO AVAIL, RAMY WILL LAST FOREVER! LOL! BUT, EVEN IF ON TOMORROWS EPISODE OF SECRET LIFE, THEY BREAK UP, OR ON ANY OTHER EPISODE, I WON'T BREAK THEM UP ON HERE! READ AND REVIEW!

I was sitting in Ricky's car again. He was driving me home. While we were walking towards his car, he had asked me to go to this new resteraunt that opened, with him. As we pulled into my driveway, I tried to remain calm, as if I wasn't bubbleing with excitement. "Thank's again, Ricky, I'll see you tonight bye." I said, before I started squealing like a five year old. I practically ran to the front door and went inside.

It was time to go to the resteraunt with Ricky. I was still trying to get ready. I was pregnant, but didn't look like a whale, yet. So I decided on a tight looking shirt, and some skinny jeans, I was thankful, that I could even fit in skinny jeans. I heard the doorbell ring. I went down the stairs two at a time. I opened the door to reveal a smiling Ricky. "Ready for our date?" he asked, holding his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his, and nodded. During the car ride it was silent. Ricky and I kept stealing glances at each other. I was blushing the entire time. I was biting my cheeks to keep from giggling in excitement for our date.

When we got to the restraunt and got seated. Everything was going great, well at least it was until, I noticed Ben was also here. I groaned. "Does he really have to be everywhere?" I asked Ricky, not really waiting for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders. I saw Ben noticed me and got up to come over to where to where Ricky and I were sitting. I noticed Ricky tense up.

"Hi, Amy, what are you doing here?" Ben asked once he reached our table.

"Hi, I'm on a date with Ricky, what are you doing here?" I asked, again in a way I was saying, leave please. I saw him flinch.

"I was here with my Betty and my dad, and I have to go, uh, see you at school." he said, I didn't respond, just watched him, shuffle off towards, the exit of the restraunt. I sighed in relief, and Ricky and I went back to our date.

SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS WAY SHORT! I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE IN A MINUTE! I WILL BE USING MOBILE EDITION IF YOU GET ANY REVIEW ON ANY STORYS OF YOURS IF I'VE READ IT! IF YOU CAN REVIEW ON MOBILE EDITION, HMM, I DON'T KNOW. BUT PLEASE, 2-5, REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW I SAID 3-5 REVIEW, OR HOWEVER MANY I SAID. BUT I'M NOT GETTING REVIEWS SO I WILL JUST PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY. SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT! NEXT ONE WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER!

I was getting ready for prom. Ricky and I are going together. I am so excited! I'm happy I can still fit into a dress. It was a short dress, Adrian, Grace, and I, have become friends, so we all decided on short dresses, and we had to force Ricky into a suit. It was funny, we actually had to get Ben to help us find a suit and I don't know what he said to Ricky, but he just grumbled about how prom was for dorks. Grace just about slapped him for that one.

But now we were at prom and, Just The Way You Are- by Bruno Mars was on. I looked over at Grace who was dancing with Grant, and she gave me a thumbs up, telling me everything was going great. I was dancing with Ricky, I laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed in contentment. "What is it?" Ricky asked. I laughed lightly.

"Nothing, I'm just happy!" I told him. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in a kissed me. When we pulled away for air, I laid my head back on his shoulder. When Grace looked my way, I gave her a thumb's up, saying everything was perfect.

Eventually they announced, prom King and Queen, which was Grace and Grant. I could tell Grace was about to jump up and down like a little kid, she was so excited. I laughed at her expression when she got her crown. It was the perfect nnight for everyone, well except the people who wanted prom King and Queen.

When Ricky dropped me off at my house after prom I was still smiling. "Thanks Ricky." I told him.

"No problem." he said, he gave me a kiss. "Good night, I'll see you Monday." he said, before walking back to his car, and driving away. I stood there until I couldn't see his car anymore. I ran inside, and went up the stairs as fast as I could. I was in Heaven at the moment, and nothing was going to change that.

OR WILL SOMETHING MAKE AMY'S MOOD BAD? GUYS 1-3 REVIEWS! PLEASE! I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER WHEN I STILL HAD NOT GOTTEN 3-5 REVIEWS, SO I JUST DECIDED TO POST IT! PLEASE REVIEW! AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!

PROM DRESSES FOR HOSTAGE, AND IN THE MIDST OF IT ALL, ARE ON MY PROFILE!


	7. Chapter 7

**I give full credit to XxRamyFan1934xX for the ideas and plot of this chapter!**

I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair in the waiting room. I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Ricky holding my hand. "Sorry I'm anxious." I apologized. He laughed.

"It's okay, so am I." he said.

"Amy Jeurgens?" I heard a nurse call. I felt like my heart was in my throat. I held Rickys' hand as we walked into the doctors office. I layed down on the table, on the nurse put some cold gel on my stomach. After a few moments, the sonogram of the baby showed up. "Congradulations it's a boy!" the nurse said. I felt tears brimming over, threating to fall. But they were not sad tears they were tears of joy. I could tell Ricky was excited, because he had this huge smile plastered on his face. When we walked out of there and got into the car I was almost jumping up and down, out of excitment.

"I can't beileve we are having a boy!" I squealed.

"Me niether!" Ricky agreed. "Are you hungry?" he asked, after a few moments.

"Yes can we go to Dairy Shack?" I asked.

"Of course." he said.

We were now sitting at a table in Dairy Shack. "Spend the night at a hotel with me, just for some alone time?" Ricky asked suddenly.

"Okay." I agreed. I couldn't stop smiling today!

When we arrived at the hotel, and got a room, I noticed how there was only one bed. But I didn't say anything about it. We sat down and started disscussing what the baby would need, how much money we would need. It was such a serious and grown up conversation it scared me. "Amy, I'm kinda afraid to be a dad." Ricky told me. My face fell, was he going to leave, walk out never be apart of our lives. "But, I know it will be okay because we are both in this together, I am really happy we started dating, Amy I love you." he said.

"I love you to Ricky!" I said. We kissed, and it was loving and passionate. When I kissed Ricky it's like I could literally feel sparks fly. My lips still tingled when we pulled apart. I smiled at him, happy to know he was going to stay and that he loved me.

**So what did you guys think? Review! Please! I know it's short but I've had writers block for a while! So please visit my profile and take the poll, and read my other stories, and leave reviews! Please! I would really appreciate if you guys would R&R on all my stories or just this one, just please read and review! **


End file.
